Dreaming Of You
by Kaywan
Summary: Schu thinking about Youji, but do dreams sometimes come true? Very sweet and fluffy yaoi... review please


Dreaming Of You  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing of Weiss Kreuz or the song belong to me.  
  
Summary: Schu thinking about Youji, but do dreams sometimes come true?  
  
***  
  
Schuldig stared out at the night through the window of the small room Crawford had assigned to him. It was a regular Saturday. Crawford and Nagi were at their computers, the older man working yet again, the young boy probably looking at yaoi. Farfarello was locked up in his room after his little outburst that morning at breakfast, in which he had tried to burn himself with hot coffee. The only interesting part of a very boring day. He sighed. Saturdays were a drag.  
  
IYou could always think about himI, he thought to himself. But immediately he shook his head free from the idea. Youji Kudou. Kudou Youji. He could not think about that man again. Why should he? Kudou was an enemy.  
  
ILate at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me tooI  
  
How could he help it though? Youji was absolutely beautiful, with his tawny hair falling into those sleepy green eyes. Such beautiful eyes he had too. He was perfection, and at the same time corruption. A Fallen Angel. Schuldig flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes, envisioning Youji. He wanted to see him wearing that black turtleneck and leather pants he saw him donning once while spying on Weiss. It hugged the man's body gorgeously.  
  
ICause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me I  
  
He didn't know when he had drifted off to sleep, but when he awoke it was 10:30. Schuldig sat up, yawning. He was still bored. Maybe an outing would do him good. To go off to some sleazy joint where he would pick up some sleazy girl or boy, then go to some sleazy hotel and have sleazy sex. Oh yeah, hell of a night.  
  
He pulled on a violet tank top and a pair of white jeans. He usually didn't wear white. It was too pure of a color for him. But tonight he wanted to seem good for some reason. Not like the evil bastard that he truly was. His brow creased in a frown. Since when did he give a damn about what people thought of him? He didn't! Except for one person. Youji Kudou. If only he could be in his eyes what Youji was in his. To be loved by such a perfect man. Of course, Youji was no innocent good boy himself. They were alike in many ways. In fact, that's what had attracted Schuldig in the first place. Then attraction became respect, and respect became love. However, love was on the brink of becoming obsession. Many a time Schuldig caught himself walking past the flower shop, hoping to catch a glimpse of his Weiss Kitty.  
  
IWonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I  
  
What could Youji possibly think of him other than an opponent? He sighed as he made his way out of the house and down the street. It was a short walk to the nearest club, but he didn't mind. Less time to himself, less time to think about Youji. He was going to go mad if he didn't stop. It began raining slightly but Schuldig didn't care. So what if he looked a mess when he got to the club? Big fucking deal. He wanted to express his feelings to someone. But who could ever understand him?  
  
II just wanna hold you close But so far all I have a dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do! I  
  
Suddenly, he felt the rain drops stop falling on his hair and bare shoulders. He looked up to see an umbrella being held over his head. Under that umbrella was a face. A face with mesmerizing green eyes. The telepath nearly choked. What the hell was he doing, shielding him from the rain? Why was he doing this for him?  
  
"You'll catch your death like this, Schu." Youji said with a wink. The German could only smile weakly. But the smile was erased when he felt Kudou's lips against his. He pulled back and tried to summon his anger at the other man. "What are you doing?!" Youji looked confused.  
  
"Didn't you just send me a mental message telling me how much you adored me and yadda yadda yadda. I thought the feeling was mutual. You know, it's not cool making someone think you like them, then letting them down."  
  
Schuldig scolded himself. He must have thought so loudly that by accident Youji had gotten a hint of his mind. "Where were you before you got my message?"  
  
"On the other side of the street. Heading towards the club."  
  
"Kudou. Did you really mean it? About the feeling being mutual?"  
  
The Green eyes shone with someone Schuldig had never seen before. Pure love. "Yes."  
  
ILate at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said, "I love you" I love you too! I  
  
Then under the rain and the night sky, Schuldig and Youji let go of their old pasts, team ideals, and rivalries. They embraced and kissed and felt each other's love. And finally, Schu knew it, a dream had come true.  
  
IDreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room I'll be dreaming of you tonight Endlessly And I'll be holding you tight Dreaming...with you...tonight! I 


End file.
